Se Você Não Aguenta Cozinhar...
As duas equipes competem em um desafio de culinária. As atitudes passivas de uma pessoa sobre higiene levam três campistas a lhe ensinar uma lição. Enquanto isso, na outra equipe, o conflito entre duas pessoas chega ao ponto de ebulição quando uma assume a liderança pelo desafio. As garotas da equipe amaldiçoada acabam trancando a garota malvada na geladeira. Seu descuido no desafio causa sua derrota para a equipe mais organizada. No fim, uma competidora é eliminada da ilha por amaldiçoar sua equipe, e outro campista aprende a lição sobre ouvir seus colegas de quarto. Recapitulação thumb|left|225px|Duncan, DJ e Geoff se unem para se vingarem de Harold por deixar suas cuecas pelo chão da cabana. O episódio começa com a maioria dos campistas ainda dormindo. Duncan logo acorda e começa a fazer algumas flexões, mas para depois de sentir um cheiro ruim. O cheiro é de uma cueca do Harold que está a centímetros de distância de seu rosto. Ele recua com nojo e pede para Harold parar de deixar suas cuecas encardidas por toda a cabana. Harold nega a acusação, embora DJ aponte que elas sejam bordadas com seu nome na etiqueta e que ele é o único que usa esse modelo de cueca. Quando Harold sai para tomar um banho, DJ, Duncan e Geoff decidem ensinar uma lição a Harold. Mais tarde, Chris conta aos campistas reunidos na praia que o desafio será cozinhar uma refeição de três pratos; cada equipe terá um mestre-cuca para idealizar os pratos para Chris degustar e julgar. Geoff toma nota dos ingredientes disponíveis e sugere uma refeição temática italiana para sua equipe e é nomeado mestre-cuca dos Robalos Assassinos. Heather se intitula a mestre-cuca dos Esquilos Berrantes e, no confessionário, ela diz que teve que assumir o papel de liderança porque todo mundo na equipe é muito inútil. thumb|250px|Owen joga a caixa de laranjas bem na cara de Trent, causando-lhe uma concussão temporária. Os Robalos Assassinos dividem-se em três equipes de dois, embora Courtney esteja relutante em trabalhar com Duncan. Voltando à cabana dos caras, Geoff pega uma das cuecas usadas de Harold escondido com um graveto antes de ir para a cozinha. Lá, ele faz sinal para DJ, que, deliberadamente, derrama um balde de água em Harold. Depois, Geoff pede para ele ir se trocar na cabana. Ele volta para a cabana para se trocar enquanto os Esquilos Berrantes lutam para conseguir que sua comida seja feita, já que Leshawna e Heather brigam a todo momento. De volta à cabana dos caras, Harold desenterra uma acanhada cueca fio dental para vestir. Owen chega com uma caixa de laranjas para a cozinha quando ele esbarra em Heather e derruba as frutas. Ele escorrega e esmaga todas as laranjas. Heather manda Owen voltar ao caminhão e trazer mais. Enquanto está voltando com as laranjas, ele acidentalmente atrai abelhas de uma colmeia, que o atacam violentamente. De volta à cozinha dos Robalos, Geoff tenta conversar com Bridgette, mas falha miseravelmente, comparando ela com a mãe de seu amigo. DJ rapidamente o puxa para longe e Bridgette murcha. Na cozinha dos Esquilos, Owen, coberto de picadas de abelhas, entra e joga a caixa de laranjas na direção de Trent; a caixa bate em sua cabeça e o derruba no chão. No confessionário, Heather diz que tudo está indo perfeitamente bem, apesar de Owen ter sido picado pelas abelhas e Trent ter sido incapacitado de continuar devido à concussão, mas suas expressões faciais mostram que é evidente que as coisas só estão piorando. thumb|left|250px|Os caras fazem um sanduba pro Harold, que tem sua cueca suja como recheio. De volta à cozinha dos Robalos, Duncan e Courtney brigam, mas são interrompidos por Harold vestindo uma cuequinha sem nada sobre ela e querendo saber quem pegou suas bermudas. Chris aparece, vê aquela cena e lembra que o desafio já está acabando. Leshawna e Heather começam a brigar novamente. Harold volta para a cabana se vestir, mas ele não sabe que os caras colocaram molho picante na sua cueca. Quando ele a veste, ele entra em desespero e mergulha no lago. Apesar de aliviar a sensação de queimação, molha sua cueca. Na cozinha, Heather mostra para Lindsay e Gwen como fazer uma sobremesa flambada, mas ela se queima porque as duas colocaram muito líquido de flambar na sobremesa e as sobrancelhas de Heather são queimadas. Heather e Leshawna discutem um pouco mais e Leshawna, no confessionário, diz que alguém tem que ensinar a Heather um pouco de respeito. No lado dos Robalos Assassinos, Harold entra na cozinha de pijama, mas ainda se recusa a reconhecer que deixa suas cuecas pela cabana. Harold dá uma mordida em um sanduíche que Geoff lhe oferece e descobre sua cueca no sanduíche. Geoff diz que vai devolver as roupas dele quando ele admitir sua sujeira. Lá fora, Owen, mandado por Heather para pegar sua maquiagem, reencontra as abelhas, cai e é picado repetidamente. Poucos minutos depois, Owen, inchado das picadas, joga a maquiagem para Heather, mas Leshawna intercepta. Ela joga para Beth, que joga para Lindsay. Leshawna pede para Lindsay jogar na geladeira, enquanto Heather estala os dedos para Lindsay lhe entregar a bolsa. Ela não obedece e joga a maquiagem na geladeira, e quando Heather corre para pegá-la, Leshawna fecha a porta e a tranca lá dentro. Na cozinha dos Robalos, Courtney e Duncan continuam a discutir e a jogar comida um no outro. No confessionário, Duncan diz que Courtney o deixa louco, mas ele adora isso numa mulher. Em sua própria confissão, Courtney descarta a ideia de estar gostando de Duncan. thumb|250px|LeShawna e Owen estão satisfeitos com a refeição de sua equipe, tanto em visual quanto em cheiro. Pouco tempo depois, Chris se prepara para julgar as refeições. Beth coloca o ídolo que ela pegou da Ilha da Caveira em cima da mesa durante os preparativos como decoração. Owen é pedido por seus companheiros de equipe para que vigie a comida antes de ser servida, enquanto Heather ainda está tremendo na geladeira tentando usar sua maquiagem para desenhar suas sobrancelhas perdidas. A fome de Owen oprime seus pensamentos e ele acaba devorando a maior parte da costela. No refeitório, Chris dá 15 pontos para a refeição preparada pelos Robalos. No entanto, a refeição dos Esquilos ganha dois pontos pelo pequeno pedaço de costela que foi deixado para Chris comer graças ao Owen. Isso deixa o placar em 15x11 para os Robalos. A sobremesa dos Robalos ganha seis pontos e a dos Esquilos quase faz Chris sufocar até a morte. Um momento mais tarde, Lindsay se lembra de que elas deixaram Heather trancada na geladeira e corre para soltá-la. Heather entra, azul da cabeça aos pés, e Chris anuncia que a equipe dos Robalos Assassinos venceu o desafio por 21x12. Heather percebe o ídolo tiki sobre a mesa e Chris aponta que Beth não deveria tê-lo tirado da Ilha da Caveira. Chris continua, e diz que os Robalos ganharam um jantar cinco estrelas sob as estrelas como recompensa. Os Esquilos refletem sobre em quem eles vão votar naquela noite. Heather diz para Lindsay que tudo estará perdoado se ela votar em quem Heather mandar, ameaçando raspar sua cabeça se ela sair da linha novamente. No confessionário, Heather diz que escolher alguém para votar é difícil com tantos perdedores para escolher; Lindsay ri por trancarem Heather na geladeira e Heather e Owen são mostrados votando em Beth. thumb|left|250px|DJ, Geoff e Duncan guiando uma canoa e olhando para Harold, sabendo que sua brincadeira deu certo. Na cerimônia da fogueira, Beth e Heather estão na berlinda para o marshmallow final, sendo Beth a enviada para o Barco dos Perdedores. Após a cerimônia, Duncan, Geoff e DJ arrastam a cama de Harold até o píer, enquanto Harold está dorme. Na manhã seguinte, Harold acorda completamente nu no píer na presença de todas as meninas que estão nadando no lago e rindo dele. Harold grita de vergonha e se cobre com um travesseiro. Ele diz que nunca mais vai deixar suas cuecas espalhadas de novo. Com isso, suas roupas são devolvidas por DJ, Duncan e Geoff e Harold foge para a cabana para se vestir. Elenco *Gwen, Trent e Sadie aparecem, mas não têm falas. Curiosidades Geral *Começando com Justin e terminando com Beth, há um padrão homem-mulher entre as eliminações: Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody e Beth. *É revelado que Leshawna é alérgica a abacaxi. *No storyboard original deste episódio, os Robalos Assassinos entrariam em uma guerra de comida enquanto cozinhavam, mas a cena não entrou no episódio final. Continuidade *Este episódio marca a terceira derrota consecutiva dos Esquilos Berrantes. Sendo assim, esta é a primeira vez que uma equipe perde mais de dois desafios seguidos. **Esta também é a última derrota dos Esquilos para os Robalos. *Quando os Esquilos Berrantes estão decidindo em quem vão votar, LeShawna diz que ela queria que a maldição do ídolo tiki atingisse Heather e que, se possível, atingi-la bem na cabeça. Misteriosamente, este desejo se torna realidade, uma vez que Heather tem a cabeça raspada em Eu Desafio Triplamente Você!. *Heather recebe o marshmallow final pela segunda vez consecutiva, e a terceira no geral. *Heather ameaça Lindsay dizendo que vai raspar sua cabeça. Ironicamente, isso acontece com Heather em Eu Desafio Triplamente Você! graças (indiretamente) à Lindsay. *Este é o último episódio em que Sadie aparece sem Katie. *Este é o último episódio a mostrar Heather com um longo rabo de cavalo, até O Maior! O Mais Sinistro! Irado!. Referências *O título original deste episódio (If You Can't Take The Heat...) é uma referência ao dito If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen, o que pode ser traduzido como Se você não aguenta o calor, saia da cozinha. Gafes *A colmeia que apareceu na cabana era amarela quando Owen foi pegar a bolsa de maquiagem de Heather. Quando Owen derruba as garrafas, a colmeia era branca, e depois de Owen pisar no rodo e grita, a colmeia que cai nele volta a ser amarela. Além disso, quando Owen está pegando as laranjas, a caixa é derrubada, mas na cena seguinte, a caixa está em pé novamente. **Além disso, quando Owen perturba a colmeia na primeira vez, ela estava pendurada em um galho de árvore. No entanto, quando ele acidentalmente a perturba por uma segunda vez, ela estava pendurada na lateral da cabana. *Quando Owen foi buscar a bolsa de maquiagem de Heather, suas picadas de abelha desaparecem. **Além disso, quando LeShawna lhe pede para vigiar a comida, ele volta à forma normal, depois de ter sido picado duas vezes. *De manhã, Duncan está vestindo suas boxers, mas quando Geoff fala pela primeira vez, ele é visto com seus shorts normais. *Quando Heather aparece fora da geladeira depois de Lindsay liberta-la, Trent pode ser visto no grupo de pessoas com quem Heather está gritando sem saco de gelo ou qualquer lesão perceptível. Ele deveria ter sido enviado para a tenda médica graças à concussão. No entanto, durante a cerimônia da fogueira, ele é visto com uma bolsa de gelo. **Além disso, durante a cerimônia da fogueira, Trent está segurando uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça, mas depois que seu nome é chamado e ele vai pegar seu marshmallow, ele volta pro seu lugar sem gelo. *Quando Heather aparece diante dos Esquilos depois de ser libertada da geladeira, Gwen fica ao lado de LeShawna. No entanto, quando Heather começa a gritar com eles depois de serem declarados os perdedores, Trent está no lugar de Gwen. *A comida que Owen tira do caminhão são costelas, mas quando eles vão para a cozinha, ele está carregando laranjas, enquanto Trent carrega as costelas. *Quando Trent é atingido pela caixa de laranjas, a parte superior do seu cabelo está achatado no lado como se estivesse sendo atingido também, mas nada o toca. *Ao sair do caminhão, Sadie é vista segurando um saco de farinha, Duncan está segurando um presunto, DJ, uma caixa com vários produtos enlatados e baguetes e Geoff, caixas de tomates e baguetes. No entanto, quando chegam na cozinha, DJ está segurando a caixa de Geoff, Sadie está segurando a caixa de DJ, Duncan não está carregando nada e Geoff está segurando uma única lata, o que faz com que seja desconhecido o que aconteceu com o saco de farinha de Sadie. Bridgette é a única que carrega a mesma coisa na hora do caminhão e quando entrou na cozinha. *Quando Heather explode o bolo flambado, ela olha para as sobrancelhas incineradas em uma frigideira coberta de gordura; no entanto, na próxima cena a gordura some. *Quando o prato de massa é colocado em frente de Chris, Courtney é mostrada segurando o prato. No entanto, apenas DJ e Bridgette estavam presentes nas mesas. *Quando os Robalos Assassinos estão assistindo Heather e LeShawna discutirem sobre a alergia de LeShawna, Harold está vestindo suas calças normais. No entanto, ele estava usando uma cueca fio dental no momento. *A garrafa que Trent tira do caminhão é dita para conter melaço, mas Lindsay deve usá-la para inflamar o flambado. Melaço não contém álcool e, portanto, não serve para flambar. *Lindsay, Heather e Gwen vêem que o flambado foi incinerado, mas fora Lindsay que é distraída nenhuma das outras duas ligam pro flambado, sendo que Heather sempre quis ganhar o desafio. *Quando Owen termina de comer as costelas, tem molho de churrasco por todo o seu corpo e seu cabelo está bagunçado, mas quando LeShawna disse para ele sair, ele só tinha molho de churrasco em sua camisa e seu cabelo estava corrigido. *Quando LeShawna está sugerindo uma outra receita ao invés de abacaxi com calda de manga, ela sugere chutney de abacaxi com felicidade. Quando Heather tenta fazer Beth trocar de lugar com LeShawna de cortar o abacaxi, LeShawna diz que ela não pode fazê-lo por ser alérgica a abacaxi, apesar de sua vontade de fazer um prato diferente com abacaxi. *Quando os Esquilos Berrantes estão pegando seus ingredientes do caminhão, Heather está lendo a lista do que eles precisam. No fim, os campistas já haviam pego os ingredientes no momento ou antes dela ditar. *Quando Heather estava conversando com Lindsay, suas sobrancelhas são vistas. No entanto, no confessionário, imediatamente a seguir, as sobrancelhas falsas são vistas. *Chris disse que os Esquilos Berrantes precisariam de todos os dez pontos para ganhar, mas os Robalos Assassinos ganharam 15 pontos na primeira. Galeria Categoria:Episódios 10